onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 468
Chapter 468 is titled "Pirate Chopper vs Mysterious Hogback". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 33: "Energy Surges Through the City". Short Summary Chopper continues to argue with Hogback about human life. Chopper and Robin engage in battle with Cindry and Hogback, while Zoro and Sanji's zombies are defeated. Long Summary Dr. Hogback taunts Nico Robin and Tony Tony Chopper, asking them how it feels to be subdued by the powers of their own nakama. Jigoro holds Robin at knife-point with one of his cutlasses, noting that he can't let his guard down around her due to almost being forced to eat salt. Robin acknowledges the General Zombie's strength, while Chopper on the other hand points out that Inuppe is no longer anything like Sanji after being willing to kick Robin. Hogback laughs this off, reinforcing that the zombies no longer have any memory of being Straw Hat Pirates. He goes on to say that they only recognize his command, and orders Victoria Cindry to finish them off. As she slowly approaches Chopper and Robin with a pile of plates, Chopper admonishes Hogback for his recent reign of terror. He explains how he held the doctor in extremely high regard, reverting back to "Brain Point" in the process: with Hogback branding his research as the "rebirth of the deceased" Chopper praised him for giving those who had passed away a chance to say words they never could, even if it was considered heretical science. Hogback responds by expanding on his frustrations of being a prodigy, stating how he at point was being visited by patients from all over the world because of his skills. He was capable of saving patients that other doctors could not, and ultimately felt that it was all more trouble than it was worth. Hogback directly challenges Chopper's views, saying that if he cannot recognize him as a doctor, then he has truly misunderstood. He asks the reindeer if he plans on preaching to him about what it means to be a doctor, and Chopper responds that he no longer recognizes Hogback as a doctor at all. He points out that the zombies are simply dead creatures that he makes move, and yells at Hogback not to make a fool of life. Hogback responds that is precisely what makes them alive, and thus the work he does is considered a miracle. He decides to demonstrate the zombies' recognition of commands once more by kicking Cindry to the ground and telling her to lick the floor, to which she obliges. As Chopper grows indignant at the humiliating act forced upon Cindry, Hogback briefly speaks on his history wtih her while she was alive. Victoria Cindry was a famous actress, that had caught the eye of Hogback as well as all the men in the country. Cindry however did not indulge in her popularity, treating everyone with kindness and even sewing up Hogback's labcoat at some point. Hogback's marriage proposal was ultimately denied however in favor of her fiance, and he soon learned of her untimely death. Hogback could not handle the anguish, and eventually quit his job. It was at this point that he was approached by Gecko Moria. Hogback joined forces with Moria under only one condition; that the Shichibukai would resurrect Cindry. In this way he obtained an obedient Cindry; as he did not care for the personality of the girl that initially rejected him, only her beauty. He goes on to state that the two of them are mutually happy, as she once again is able to live as a human in this world - furthering Chopper's ire at the notion. Chopper demands Hogback make her stop licking the floor, and questions his definition of humanity. Chopper states that a human who's body and heart aren't connected is no longer a human anymore, and that Hogback is essentially just creating monsters. This steels his resolve even further, telling Hogback that for every zombie he creates, he leaves a human being miserable. Hogback tells the reindeer not to speak about "life" when he knows so little about medicine, and orders Cindry to attack him and Robin once more. Cindry begins throwing sharp plates at the Straw Hats, a technique she refers to as "Kakuzaratou". Chopper transforms back into his Heavy Point and endures the cuts in order to grab both of Cindry's arms. Chopper tells her to stop, and she responds by smashing the entire stack of plates on his head. Hogback warns that he has increased her physical strength for combat purposes, and tells Chopper not to underestimate her because she is a woman. Chopper again tries to break through to Cindry, telling her that she doesn't have to listen to what Hogback says. She knees Chopper in the midsection several times, managing to free her left arm, but he grabs it once more. Chopper asks her how her family would feel about this, knowing that her wounds were horribly patched up and that she was turned into a soldier. Cindry responds by continuing to violently kick Chopper and demanding to be let go. Chopper further tells her that the heart she was born with is already dead, and her actions are being controlled by the words of a single man. Hogback again boasts of his accompishment, stating that it has been mankind's ultimate dream to revive the dead. Chopper questions if it truly is ok that they can only move, and points out that Hogback is the one de-humanizing them by not allowing them true freedom. Hogback and Cindry alike are startled by this, while Chopper attempts to take advantage by having Robin feed Cindry some salt. Hogback however commands Inuppe and Jigoro to her aid, telling them to "get rid of anyone who interferes". Inuppe kicks Chopper hard enough to get him to release Cindry. Jigoro aims "Santoryu: Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou" at them, though Chopper and Inuppe able to dodge at the last second. Robin immediately seizes him with "Dieciseis Fleur", though he breaks away just as quickly. Inuppe feels slighted by Jigoro's earlier attack, asking the fellow zombie why he was attacking him too as they clash. While they argue over the clarity of Hogback's order, their fighting intensifies to the point that they are no longer paying attention to anyone else. Hogback tries to override the both of them, but Chopper prompts Robin to seal his mouth closed. As Chopper sits in astonishment that even Zoro and Sanji's zombies are at natural odds with one another, Robin suggests Hogback tell her and Chopper to jump off the tower. As Robin releases his mouth, Hogback does just that, however refers to Robin and Chopper as "you two". Jigoro and Inuppe promptly take this as an order, jumping out of the tower window and plunging to the depths before Hogback could re-word the command. Now standing with just Cindry by his side, Hogback berates the Straw Hats for tricking him. Chopper states that the rest of the zombies will be purified once Luffy defeats Moria, and reaffirms his intention of defeating Hogback. A frantic Hogback orders Cindry after them once again, and is surprised when he doesn't hear an acknowledgment. Cindry states that her body won't move, and she has now broken into tears. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Chopper and Robin begin their battle with Hogback and Cindry. *Chopper reveals that he was previously aware or Dr. Hogback's research on the dead and greatly respected him for it. *Hogback expands on his past. **He was a prodigy in medicine and eventually became a world-renowned doctor. **He knew Victoria Cindry while she was alive, as she was a patient of his at some point. **Cindry denied his marriage proposal and later died, eventually driving Hogback to leave his career. **He met with Gecko Moria sometime after her death and joined his forces on the condition that he revived her. *Jigoro and Inuppe are taken out of commission by a misinterpreted command from Hogback. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 468 it:Capitolo 468